Happy Accidents - An Amourshipping Story (Part 8)
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Ash is struggling to make up his mind: Shauna or Serena? Shauna or Serena? He just can't settle! Will he decide before it's too late? Or will someone else decide for him? Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated!


"Shauna! I challenge you to a battle!"

My eyes darted open as I realised whose voice had just emitted from outside. I ran out of my tent and into the open, where I saw Serena standing at the foot of a clearing in the forest, waiting. I looked around and failed to see Shauna anywhere, so I darted over to Serena quickly.

"Serena, what are you _doing_? This isn't part of the plan!" I whispered frantically. Serena planted a forceful, adrenaline-fuelled kiss on me, before answering, "I can't wait for you anymore, Ash! I _need _you. Not next _week_, not _tomorrow_, **_now_**." I was flattered by Serena's desperation, but I feared that her Fennekin wasn't up to the challenge.

"Are you su…?" I was cut off by a loud rustling sound coming from nearby. I stopped and glanced at where the sound came from, and saw Shauna emerging from behind a few trees, with Trevor and Clemont following suit, holding piles of sticks.

"You say something, sweetie?" Shauna asked with a grin. Serena frowned and repeated, "Let's battle. Winner gets…" Serena ended her sentence with a quick peek at me, a rather obvious one at that. Shauna smiled, nodding. Trevor looked confused, until Clemont bent down to him and whispered something into his ear. Clemont was probably explaining what Serena was doing. Trevor gave an understanding look and nodded. Clemont stepped forward and said, "I'll referee again, if you want."

I sat down next to Trevor as we watched the battle between Shauna's Blastoise and Serena's Fennekin begin. Trevor turned to me and asked, "How are _you _dealing with all of this?" I didn't bother looking at him in shock. I knew how well Clemont knew me, so I was sure he'd explained the situation with me and Shauna and Serena in detail. I began to speak, but one of Blastoise's water attacks went astray and blasted me in the face. I wiped my eyes and groaned, "Well, I've got a soft spot for both of them, but I don't like the way that Serena went about this."

Trevor gave me a confused look and asked, "_Went about this_? What do you mean?"

I sighed, "Serena and I had a plan to help me decide who I'd stay with for the rest of my Kalos adventure…and maybe afterwards…which involved Serena battling Shauna. For some reason that I can't remember, at the time that seemed like a good idea, but now…I don't know. I-I'm afraid…"

Trevor finished my sentence, "You're afraid that Shauna's Blastoise will make the battle an unfair way to choose between the two?" I nodded, "Exactly."

Trevor, thankfully, decided to not push any further. Unfortunately, that forced me to give all of my attention to the battle, which Serena wasn't doing well in. I flinched each time Serena's Fennekin suffered another Hydro Pump.

_This isn't good. _I thought to myself. _…Or…is it? _I was beginning to get confused myself. Now that I had time up my sleeve, I thought deeply about this. _Who do I rather? I do lo… _I stopped myself. _…__**Like**__ them both, but I'm not really sure who I like more. I need more time to figure this out…_ I rubbed my forehead, now suffering from a major headache. _How did I ever become lucky enough to have two perfect girls come chasing after… _My line of thought was broken by Clemont remarking, "Fennekin is unable to battle! Blastoise wins, which means the winner is Shauna!" I gasped, shocked that the battle was over so quickly. Shauna cheered, while Serena picked up her Fennekin and began to walk into the forestry. I cried, "Uh, Serena? Where are you going?" Serena barely tilted her head, just enough for me to see a small tear running down her beautiful face, and muttered, "I need to be with Fennekin for a while. Alone." I nearly began crying when I saw her tears drop onto the dirt, making a small pool of utter despair. I started walking after her, but was stopped by Trevor. "She needs space, Ash. Let her be, for now," he said. Shauna strutted over to me, both happy and sorry. "I didn't want her to react like that…" Shauna began. I shook my head and responded, "Its okay, Shauna. Serena has pretty strong feelings for me, just like I know you do." Shauna blushed and nodded in agreement. "Will she be okay?" Shauna asked, concerned. I nodded. _She'll be fine. _I thought to myself.

I looked around for a particular girl in short-cut jeans and a pink top, wondering where she wandered off to. "Shauna?" I called out. I looked around the dense forest, still unable to see her. Eventually, I heard Shauna call out to me, "Ashy! Over _here_!" She was casually leaning against a tree, beckoning me to come over. I jogged to her, where she embraced me tightly. I peeked over her shoulder to see Serena standing behind Shauna. I instinctively pushed Shauna away, hoping Serena wasn't hurt by me hugging Shauna, even thought I knew she was. Shauna opened her mouth to ask me something, but then spotted Serena. "Oh," she said. I was surprised by Shauna's lack of shock. Shauna turned to me and said, "No, its okay." I didn't understand what Shauna was saying. It was _okay _for me to hug another girl while in front of another girl who had a crush on me? That seemed wrong. Shauna must've noticed my expression, so she walked over to Serena.

I thought she was going to _talk _to her, but what she _actually _did shook me to my core and then some. My jaw dropped as Shauna leaned towards Serena and kissed her, as passionately as she kissed me. But that wasn't what shocked me the most. What shocked me the most was that I could see Serena lavishly returning the favour, plunging her tongue down Shauna's throat as Shauna did the same. All I could do was stand there, mouth gaping open, watching my two love interests making out. Serena broke the kiss and grinned at me. I stuttered, "What…? Y-You and S-Shauna were…" Shauna giggled and hugged Serena, pecking her on the cheek. "You wanna explain, Rena?" Serena nodded and spoke, "Ash, this is probably hard for you to understand right now." I exclaimed, "Yes, it is!"

Serena continued, "You see, as you know, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor used to live in the same town as me, Vaniville Town. But unlike Tierno and Trevor, Shauna was my next-door neighbour. We were best friends until I left on my journey. We both journeyed together until we got to Santalune City. I stayed when I heard that you were there, but Shauna continued on her journey. We had a very…" Serena shot a very lustful look at Shauna, "…_Physical _connection." Shauna giggled.

"When I heard that she was travelling with Tierno and Trevor on the same Route we were, I took the opportunity to…reminisce with her." Shauna stepped forward and continued, "I saw Serena clinging to you when I first saw you two, and immediately I thought of a plan, of sorts."

I frowned, "A _plan_? To do _what_?"

Serena and Shauna smiled and said in unison, "To _include _you." Serena sat down and gestured to Shauna, allowing Shauna to finish the explanation. Shauna said, "We both got a chance to test you, to see whether you'd be able to handle both of us. I tested your…_cough_…**_prowess_**, or at least, what you _might _be able to do….You know, with _us_." I blushed, understanding Shauna completely.  
>"…And Serena tested your ability to love. Your compassion, really. Although, according to what she said about you and your Pikachu, compassion wasn't really something we worried about."<p>

I ran through all of this new information, making sure I hadn't misheard.

"Let me get this straight," I began. "You and Serena have been…_testing _me to see if I'm a good _boyfriend_?"

Serena got up and shook her head. "No, no. Not a _boyfriend_. We don't want you to be with _one _of us. If we can't have you separately, we'll…_share _you, together."

My eyes widened. _Is she seriously saying what I think she's saying? _I asked myself.

"So, you want me to be with _both _of you?" I asked. They nodded. Before I could say anything, Shauna rushed me and kissed me again. Serena followed suit and joined in. I was caught in a three-way kiss, with the other two involved fighting for space in my mouth. I lost my footing, accidentally tripping over my own foot, and fell to the ground with Shauna and Serena still draped around me. They stopped the barrage for now and Shauna asked, "Do you need a little persuasion, Ashy?" Serena stole a kiss from me and continued, "Because if there's one thing we can do, it's _persuade_." Serena and Shauna began to cover me with kisses again, before a loud voice erupted, "Ash! Shauna! Serena! Where are you guys?" Shauna groaned, "Damn, that's Tierno." Serena added, "He's probably with Bonnie, too." The two girls got up and quickly talked, motioning and pointing. After a while, Shauna said, "Okay, so I'll go out first, then you'll come later." Shauna winked at me and kissed Serena quickly, before leaving the cover of the trees and walking out into the clearing, acting as if she was still looking for Serena.

Serena whispered, "Meet us in my tent, tonight, 8:00pm." I nodded, before kissing her one last time. Serena smiled and walked out the way Shauna did, "accidentally" bumping into Shauna in front of Bonnie and Tierno. I laid back and closed my eyes, amazed by my new discovery. I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I no longer had to choose between Shauna _or _Serena, because _they _had both chosen _me_.

And _there you go_! A brand new pairing...or, a brand new trio has been formed. This is for all of you who wanted Ash to make up his mind and choose, but I put my little spin on it. Little hints for the next chapter: Possible...lemon? Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
